UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "The Backyardigans 'Playtime is Over' Alternative Ending"
Usna: Hello everyone! My name is UsnaBolt922! Today, I will be doing a series called "UsnaBolt922 React To". Here, I'll be giving commentary to fanfics on the wiki and give it a rating. Our first fanfic will be "The Backyardigans 'Playtime is Over' Alternative Ending". Lets begin! Alex: Okay Pablo, let me ask you something: Did I ever killed your friends? Pablo looks shocked Pablo: N-no... Maria: WHAT?!?! Alex: See, your honor? There's no way that he knows! And what about the "rape" part? Did that ever happen? Pablo: (crying) no... Alex: See? It's all fake! Usna: We're already starting off bad. First, how does Alex get Pablo to lie about what happened? And also, how does the judge let Pablo's breakdown happen? Maria: YOU F***ING SADISTIC C***!!! YOU RAPED AUSTIN AND KILLED TYRONE, UNIQUA, AND TASHA!!! Judge: SILENCE!!! The judge slams his hammer on the table 5 times Judge: Mr. Burns, if you provoke this kid again, I will murder you! No joke! And I don't care if I lose my job! Understand? Alex: Sure. Now Pablo... Usna: Maria goes off on how Alex tortured and killed Pablo and his friends, and everyone gets punished for it? And if the judge killed Alex, he will not only lose his job, but also get imprisoned or executed. Pablo has broken down Alex: P. A. B. L. O. Pablo: w-w-w-w... what.... Usna: Again, no one acknowledges the mental abuse that is happening to Pablo. Also, in the original, "Pablo: w-w-w-w... what..." is "Pable: w-w-w-w... what...". I fixed it. Alex: You do realize that in the state of Georgia, one who commits false testimony can face a fine of up to $1,000, a sentence of one to 10 years in prison, or both. And you're telling the truth, right? Pablo: yes... Usna: The sentencing for false testimony should also be true for people who make bad fanfics! Also, in the original, the words "one to 10 years" is in bold. That really isn't something to be bolded to be honest. Alex: Now final question, what did I really did to you? Pablo is at this point, numb. He looks at the judge, and then gives a forced smile Pablo: Alex took us to his home for snacks! Yummy, delicious candy! And he helped take care of us and played games with us! Those tapes? Well they're all from his brother! He is crazy! Alex is actually a good guy! He would never do that to us! And those kids? They were just Halloween decorations! Nothing wrong with that! Usna: Geez, with the mental devastation of Pablo, you think the judge will follow through and kill Alex, right? The judge is shocked Judge: Well... I guess Alex didn't do nothing wrong after all... Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wiz0UsBPac Maria: ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR F***ING MIND?!?! HOW ABOUT THE TAPES I'VE JUST SHOWED YOU?!?! HUH?!?! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THAT?!?! Ezekele: AND SICK F*** IS PARALYZED!!! F***ING PARALYZED!!! I SWEAR, IF YOU- Usna: Maria and Ezekele did made some good points, I'll give them that. The judge slams his hammer to the table so hard, it brings a crack Judge: NOT. ANOTHER. WORD. Now, judging by Pablo's testimony, I declare Alex C. Burns... not guilty! I will, however, send him to a mental hospital so he can get better! Usna: Several problems. First, how can a judge slam a desk hard enough to break it? Let alone CRACK IT? Also, I forgot to mention, but it's called a gavel! And he declares Alex not guilty, but decides to send him to a mental hospital. Geez, it's not like I've heard it before, right? William, Violette, Bill, and Lucy are all going to a mental hospital because they shouted a bad word. I am also aware that these ideas are very cringy and are frowned upon the Violette1st wiki, but I keep doing it because I think it's funny and I want to get a reaction to the admins and destroy the wiki ha ha. Alex: Really? Thanks ma- Suddenly, Alex is shot by Maria. The whole crowd screams in horror as Maria then shoots '' ''at Pablo, Austin, the Judge, and the crowd fleeing Usna: And here's the worst part of the fanfic. I get the reason why she shot Alex and the judge, but why Pablo and Austin? And where are the security guards to stop her? Ezekele: DETECTIVE MARIA!!! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DO- Maria shoots Ezekele in the leg Ezekele: OW!!! WHAT THE- Ezekele is stomped by Maria Maria: I am done... I AM DONE WITH YOU ALL!!! Maria points the gun to her head and shoots herself, killing her Ezekele: Oh my god... I can't believe this... Usna: So Maria shoots Ezekele and even stomps on him before she kills herself. If you're gonna spare Ezekele, why would you beat him up? And why kill yourself? It just seems ridiculous! NEWS REPORT Detective Maria has shot and killed 8 and injured 10 in the Marion County courthouse '' before killing herself after the judge declared convict Alex C. Burns not guilty. The 8 killed were Alex, Pablo, Austin, Judge Damion, Sally Peckers, Drew Fardo, Andy Sandro, and Elizabeth Petts.'' Usna: So apparently, the county is near Columbus, Georgia. And Marion County is rural as far as I'm aware. Also, I know this might not be a big deal for some, but give attention to the killer? Really? Conclusion Overall, I give this a 2/10. It was a very stupid idea to have the judge find Alex not guilty (especially considering all the shit he did) and as well as having Maria go Sandy Hook in the courthouse because of it. Although there were a couple of okay parts. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts